James's story
by Georgina
Summary: James and the gang are in their seventh year but some guest appear and things start getting weird! Life's hard enough isn't it? Finally the new chapter is in!!!!! sorry it took so long!
1. Lily's Question

AN: I think I made Lily and James too innocent, but I fix it kind of later. No flames please. Please review thanks! This story get's better and better so if you don't like it now just read till at least four or five. Thanks please enjoy!! J

CH 1Lily's question

James Potter arrived at platform nine and three quarters to get on the Hogwarts Express, with twenty minutes to spare. He was so excited and sad at the same time. This was his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James kissed his parents goodbye and started though the barrier. 

"Bye James and BE GOOD this year" warned his mother.

"James, I don't want another letter home about a strange adventure you had! However, don't forget to have fun this year, bye. " said his father,

"Yes, yes well see you bye mom, dad!" he answered. James was praying to him self that when he comes home he won't have to see the death mask over his house. He shivered, the mask was Voldermont's sign and it meant that he killed.

He walked straight though the barrier and found the train on the other side. He looked around and saw kids and teenagers getting on the train, meeting friends that they haven't seen all summer, kissing their parents goodbye and running around. James pulled his head boy badge out of his pocket and pinned it on. Then he spotted one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"Sirius over here!" yelled James.

"Hey! How are you!" said Sirius running over. 

"Did you see Remus or Peter?" asked James. Peter and Remus were their other best friends.

"No, not yet. Here let me help you with your trunk" said Sirius. With Sirius's help, they put James trunk into the train next to Sirius's. They stepped back out of the train, on their way down they spotted Lily Hancy. 

"Woo ho, look what we've got here! She does like you, you know!" said Sirius to James. James didn't say anything, he had a crush on Lily every sense their first year when they first meet.

"You know if you liked her for almost seven years I think you should do something about it!" said Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Ah, specking of girlfriends here comes mine!" smiled Sirius. A girl with beautiful black hair and eyes ran over.

"Hey you two, thought I would find you together!" she said.

"Hi babe" said Sirius

"For the thousandth time call me Rachel, my name!" 

"Hey Rachel" said James with a smirk.

"Hey there's Remus and Peter!" pointed Rachel. Sirius and James turned around to see them just appearing out of the barrier.

"Oy, Remus, Peter over here!" yelled Sirius. They ran over, with their trunks dragging noisily behind.

"Whats up?" said Peter.

"Nothing, James is still starring at Lily." Said Sirius tautly.

James blushed cause it was true he was starring at her all this time and watching her talk to her many friends. She was so beautiful with her gorgeous red hair and her incredible green eyes.

"Good god boy! If you want me to ask her if you like her I will!" said Rachel outraged. Rachel has been telling him that for six years now, and she looked fed up.

"I'm going!" Rachel starting walking but James grabbed her.

"Stop, please don't I'm not ready what if she doesn't like me I mean… like we are friends but.. don't" said James

"James give it up!" said Remus. They all pulled James away from her and held him back as Rachel started toward Lily. The boys turned their backs and pretended they were having a conversation. They still had a firm grip on James, who was still struggling. They saw Rachel pull Lily aside.

"So, Lily I have a question for you" said Rachel with a half glance at the boys who were across the station.

"Yes?" said Lily.

"Do you ah do you like James?" asked Rachel nervously.

"Yes" said Lily.

"I mean more then a friend"

"uh I guess I do.. yes I do" said Lily blushing.

"He likes you too" said Rachel not surprised she said it like, she was saying nothing interesting.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know" said Rachel then starting a conversation on how they are going to miss Hogwarts. The Train whistled and everyone bored. Finally, Rachel found Sirius, Peter and Remus in a compartment to their selves. 

"SO!" said Remus excitedly.

"So, you'll have to wait and where's James?" asked Rachel

"He's in the head boy and girl compartment" said Peter with a bit of jealous tint to his voice.

"Oh good he'll get to spend time with Lily alone!" said Rachel as she settled her self in Sirius's lap.

"Tell us!" begged Sirius.

"no" said Rachel flatly.

Meanwhile with James.

"Uh so, um" started James

"Yeah, uh" stuttered Lily, and then she started to giggle.

"What?" asked James with a frown.

"It's just that before we always had something to say to each other" She was playing with her robes nervously. 'come on your seventeen now just ask her' James said to him self.

"Well, um Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James spitted out. He looked hopefully at Lily. Lily look at him pleased and leaned forward and kissed him. James was shocked at first then kissed her back and shut his eyes, Lily through her arms around his neck. Then she pulled away, James was a bit upset that she did until she said,

"Does that answer your question?" asked Lily comely. James smiled at her and she smiled back. He sat there starring at her for a second just thinking how lucky he was to have Lily, the girl of his dreams. Lily was looking down and playing with her robes.

Then the compartment door slide open and there stood a first year with blond wavy hair.

"Hello, uhh I was wondering if when we are going to be there?" he asked.

"Well in a couple hours why?" asked James

"Well not that I really care, I was hungry" said the boy.

"Whats your name?" asked Lily.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart," he bowed with much twirling of his hand and taking off his hat. He smiled at Lily, to that he clearly thought to be a charming, girl winning smile. James cleared his throat. 

"Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" said Lockhart as if he was the headmaster. Then he turned to Lily taking her hand and going down on one knee "Especially you" he kissed her hand. James stood up, but Lockhart was gone before he could even say anything.

"What a dewb!" said James furious. "I mean you don't you know like him?" asked James nervously.

"NO! He's only like ten, and plus I just don't!" answered Lily straining herself not to call Lockhart a mean name. 

Then the witch with the chart arrived with the goodies.

"Anything off the cart dearies?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm starving!" said James.

"Me too" said Lily. They both ordered their stuff and James, being a gentlemen insisted that he'd pay for it. They fought over it until the witch said.

"Just let him pay for it hun, I have other people to serve. Plus guys like to pay for stuff at _first_ I guess it makes them feel manly." She winked at James. Lily finally gave in. They sat down with all their sweets and Lily thanked James.

"Lily, I have to admit, I liked you sense the first year" said James looking into her eyes.

"Well I liked you from the second year, James" said Lily looking up from her cakes.

"What about the first year?" asked James a little hurt.

"Well you had… let's see about three girlfriends that year" said Lily smiling.

"Well I had two the second year, and you had your share!" said James. "But I didn't like any as much as I like you" smiled James taking her hand.

"Me too" added Lily taking his other hand. 

They herd a gag outside the door then a shush. James stood up and half-smiled.

"Sirius…" James had put his ear to the door and said "Remus…Peter and Rachel too, are outside, let's check" He opened the door to find all four of them bending down with their ears to the door. The minute he opened the door they all stood up and mumbled stuff all at once.

"I fell,"

"Mushy Mush"

"Sorry"

"We had to, it was too tempting"

"I was picking something up"

"You guys are so cute"

"I wasn't listening for that long"

"Yes you were, _I_ wasn't"

"NO I wasn't I was following you, I didn't know what you guys were doing!"

"I didn't mean it"

"Well then go back to your compartment!" said James half smiling half mad.

On their was back Sirius was repeating their conversation in a mocking tone. Rachel keep saying shut up to him and Remus was mumbling how he needed a girlfriend and Peter was mumbling that James gets everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The Guests

A/N: I like to add new characters so bare with me ok! Thanks! No flames, please review. Hadrid sudden outbust to ask them if they are going out is unlikely, but whatever. These characters are important to my story! Please no flames! Please review

CH 2 The guests

They arrived at Hogwarts and Lily and James hurried to help Hadrid sort out the first years.

"Hey James 'n Lily" said Hadrid cheerfully.

"Hey!" said James.

"Hi, Hadrid!" said Lily.

"You two goin out y't?" he asked

"Yes, we are, mater-of-fact," said James with a smile.

James said hi to his friends who just got out of the train, and then still mumbling to their selves didn't even look at James, except for Rachel who said hi as the group climbed into the carriage.

After they were done they walked to the last horse-less carriage, and James opened the door for Lily. Lily climbed in and then James did and they set off. The carriage was always very bumpy and swaying. They got out and looked around enjoying their last ride to the castle. 

"Shall we go up?" asked James politely.

"Yes," said Lily taking James hand that he offered.

They walked up the marble steps into the entrance hall. They walked into the great hall, which looked magnificent. They looked around, while Professor Mc Gonagall put away the sorting hat on the three-legged stool.

"Oh we missed the sorting," said Lily softly as they sat down in seats that Lily's friends saved, (for Sirius friends were still not talking to him).

James looked around for Lockhart to see what house he is in praying that it wasn't Gryiffindor. 'Thank god' James thought 'he's in Hufflepuff'. Lily looked like she was thinking the same thing. They faced each other and giggled. Just then, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, this year is very important," said Dumbledore smiling. People were whispering in wonder all over the room. "But before I get to that, let me introduce our new Defense against the dark Arts teacher. This is Professor J. Hercjelitess she is from America." Said Dumbledore pointing to a young, pretty, woman sitting down waving friendly at the students. James herd Sirius say, across the table "Wow I hope she lasts for more then a year!" 

"Now, lets see as you all might have know, this is our new head boy and girl…," said Dumbledore pointing proudly at Lily and James, who stood up.

"Lily Hancy and James Potter." They herd Peter scoff. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "This is year as I said, is very important because Professor Hercjelitess suggested that at the end of the year we will have a ball." Excited whispers went across the room. "This ball is taken place because there will be an important guest here, mater of fact they are friends of Professor Hercjelitess from America too" said Dumbledore with a smile. "Now I want all of you to welcome her and her students," 

Just then, the door opened suddenly, and there stood another young women. She stepped in looking around nervous, then her students followed looking even nervous there were only six of them. One who was a boy around 14, another was a girl around 14, she looked small for her age but you could still tell she was 14. Then there was another boy around the age of 12 (who looked like the small girl, he was also small). Another girl who looked around 15, a boy who looked like he was the oldest being 17, and another girl, who looked to be around 15. They all were really nervous. 

"Well, hello." Said the women. Professor Hercjelitess and Professor Dumbledore got up to go and greet them.

"Why don't you introduce your kids?" said Dumbledore politely.

"Ok, this is Jessie, she is 14" she said pointing to the small girl who was filled out, who waved friendly. Although she was short she had long legs and her skin was a beautiful color. Jessie had Brown hair with red highlights and cat-like shaped hazel eyes. She smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room.

"And this is her brother Austin, he's 12" She added pointed to the small boy next her. He looked like his sister he looked more Chinese then Jessie though. He had a bit darker skin then his sister. Austin looked somewhat shy though, unlike his sister. James also just noticed that they were all wearing muggle clothing. Austin was wearing green short with a shirt with green strips. Jessie was wearing short jeans shorts with a red shirt, mildly tight, with a 'v' neck.

" This is Ed, he's 14." Ed was tall and had short spiky, brown hair. He was wearing Kikai shorts with a white, what looked like an under shirt. Ed looked around and waved quickly. "oh he's cute," said Lily to Rachel who nodded. James decided that he didn't like Ed.

"This is Chranes, he's 17" he was tall too, but not as tall as Ed. Chranes had a mushroom type hair cut and his hair looked black/purple. He looked muscular. Chranes looked at the ground, he looked really shy. "I think I like these American boys!" whispered Rachel to Lily who smiled.

"This, is Mary she's 15" Mary had brown hair and was taller then Jessie by a couple inches. She was wearing a purple shirt just like Jessie's and she had jean short, shorts on. She was pretty too. Mary waved and smiled.

"This is Miranda, she's 15" Miranda looked around nervously and took a step back. Miranda had blond hair though not as pretty as Jessie or Mary. She was wearing a blue, short-sleeves shirt with light jean shorts.

"Ok now that you're all acquainted I've decided to have them sorted." Said Dumbledore taking out the sorting hat. 

"Ok," agreed the women.

"Oh and we didn't catch your name," said Dumbledore.

"I'm Mrs. Juliana," she said.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair and out the hat on it. 

"Let's see now, youngest first, then anyone who wants to go can go!" said Dumbledore. Dumbledore picked up the hat and whispered something to it. Then he called Austin forward; Austin extremely nervous so did everyone. Austin put on the hat and it was silent for a little while before it yelled

"Gryiffindor!" Austin got up and looked at Mrs. Juliana. She pointed to the table that was clapping. Austin walked over and sat down on the end. James leaned forward him and was about to ask what were they doing here when Dumbledore called Jessie over to the hat. She out the hat on and James could here some of the guys saying, I hope she's in our house.

"Gryiffindor!" shouted the hat. Jessie walked over to the clapping table; some guys were cat calling. She sat down next to Austin; she smiled her smile, at Austin who smiled back. Dumbledore called over Ed and he ended up being in Slytherin. Mary ended up being in Gryiffindor and so did Chranes. Dumbledore had to draw chairs for them. Then lastly Dumbledore called Miranda to the chair. She put on the hat it took the hat longer then it took Chranes to decide.

"Ravenclaw!" it finally shouted.

She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Dumbledore lead Mrs. Juliana to the staff table while professor Hercjelitess followed. The girls sat down and whispered something to each other, while Dumbledore remained standing.

"Ah, you all are wondering what they are doing here!" said Dumbledore. "They have come to learn magic!" 

"No duh" whispered Sirius. 

" That's because they are not Witchs or Wizards!" Dumbledore continued, at this point all of Juliana's students shifted uneasy in their seats. In addition, the Hogwarts kids whispered to each other. 

"So, they're muggles?" asked Lucius Malfoy starring at Ed with dislike. Malfoy (a 6th year) and Remus did not get along well so all of Remus's friends liked Malfoy.

"Sh" snapped Snape. James's group didn't get along well with Snape either. Snape was in their year and Sirius tried to kill him once but James saved him. You see Remus was a werewolf, and Remus changed in the Shrinking Shack every full moon. Therefore, Sirius thought it would be funny if he told Snape how to get in the shack. James found out what he had done, and in a great risk of his own life, he pulled Snape back. Snape was jealous of James and now he hated Sirius for trying to kill him, so Gryiffindor and Slytherin didn't get along well as usual. 

"No, they are neither" continued Dumbledore. "For they are their own kind, they are, half wizards and half well, something" no one spoke everyone was to confused or to interested. "You see they have magic at their hearts and can't totally control it. They don't need wands but yet they can't give some one the hairloss curse. It's a great power that they have, our kind killed most of them cause they were afraid, they had to kill them while they were sleeping. These are the few that are left. They can read, or mildly control minds; some can move stuff with their minds. They can perform magic with a wand though. Most of them fight for they have great adrenaline and power when it is needed."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in his or her sits. 

"But they are not allowed to read or control minds in Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore. "They are here to learn with a wand" He finished. "So let's begin eating!" The plates suddenly filled with all sorts of food and people all over starting helping them selves. 

James looked at some forth years that were fighting over who will pass Jessie the mashed potatoes, who was waiting patently. Lily whispered to James "Look at them!" I mean she isn't the prettiest I've seen!" then Jessie smiled when the boys spilled it over themselves. 

"Well sure she's pretty... well she's… I guess she is!" explained Lily.

"No, I've seen prettier," said James quietly.

"Who?" asked Lily putting down her fork with a smile.

"You," said James taking his eyes of his plate and into her beautiful green eyes.

"You," he repeated more softly. Just then, a hand waved in front of their face.

"Guys... love doves!" it was Peter, he was waving his hand in his face until James had removed it. 

When everyone finished everyone went to their common rooms. The new students talked with Mrs. Juliana. It turned out that they were staying in the common rooms. When Jessie, Mary, Chranes and Austin showed up in the common room people crowded them. Jessie and Mary turned out to be very outgoing and fun, they were happy that they were entertaining almost all of the Gryiffindors. Austin happy with a bunch of people asking him questions, Chranes seemed most anxious to get away from a group of girls around him asking him questions. James made his way over to Mary and Jessie, for it was the biggest group.

"OK, Ok break it up time for bed, I'm head boy" Mary and Jessie went up to the girls dormitory with the rest of the girls. James made sure that all the boys were up theirs. Lily made sure that all the girls were up. James walked over to Lily and pulled her on an armchair.

"Now, we have some piece and quite!" said James pulling Lily into his lap.

"James, we have to go to bed!" said Lily failing to hide her smile.

"That was the key word, we have to go to bed!" said James pulling Lily closer.

"James! I'm tried and we only just started going out." Lily said.

"Oh yeah I'll wait till tomorrow!" said James with a smirk.

"_I'm _going to bed," said Lily half-happy half disgusted.

"So… what took you so long?" asked Sirius turning on the light when James came into the dormitory. 

"Did you and the head girl wait till the very last person left?" ask Remus tautly.

"Or were you to busy looking at other things?!" asked Peter. 

James though a pillow at Peter and said "Hey Chranes, I'm James this is Remus, Sirius, and Peter."

"Hi" said Chranes he was sitting on his bed looking at his hands which were full of callus. 

"Uh can you read my mind right now?" Peter blurted out and got looks from his friends.

"I'm not allowed Dumbledore put a block in the air." Chranes said with a smile. "I don't like to anyway it can be gross or disturbing and plain rude" 

"Dumble's amazing isn't he" said Sirius.

"Oh yes, he's incredible!" said Chranes getting into his covers.

"I'm going to bed I'm tried." said James as he was getting into his Pjs. 

"Ok lights out!" said James "I'm head boy don't forget" 

"Yeah and don't forget you can't abuse that power!" yelled Sirius.


	3. The Mysterious Problem

A/N: Alright the next ff they will explain more! No flames!!!!!! please review nicely! You'll learn about Jesse more in this one!

CH 3 The mysterious problem

When James woke he was the only one awake. He got up and got dressed for the day. He was just climbing down the stairs when he heard his name being called.

"James!" James turned around to find Chranes 

"Wait for me please, I wanna ask you some questions." He said.

"uh ok, shoot" said James continuing down the stairs with Chranes.

"Were are you going first of all,?" asked Chranes

"To breakfast ok course" said James a little shocked that he asked.

"Oh, I know that" he said blushing slightly.

"And what-" he stopped because standing right out of the portrait hole was Jessie. She didn't look like her normal happy self, in fact she looked quite upset and was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh hi, Jessie" said Chranes.

"Hey Chranes. What's your name?" she asked looking at James with interest.

"I'm James" he said holding out his hand, she shook it.

"What's wrong?" asked Chranes starting toward her.

"Nothing I just- I just" she looked at the ground. Chranes took a step up to her and said.

"I know you miss him, but he was a jerk!" he said looking as if he'd kill the guy. But when she looked up his face softened.

"You didn't see the good side of him!" she said with her face hardening.

"He tried to beat you!!!" said Chranes outraged "It's lucky that you are no ordinary girl and you whipped his butt" with the last part Chranes face split into a grin.

James looked uncomfortable, he didn't think that he should be hearing this but yet he wanted to. What was he going to do leave, no that would be rude.

"He disserved it!" said Chranes.

"Yeah he did but besides that, he was good to me!" she said, she looked close to tears.

****

"What did he write to you!" Chranes said looking ferrous.

"Nothing just that he misses me and that he'll come back to me anytime I want" she said looking ashamed that she got into this mess to begin with. 

"Give me that" said Chranes. He took it from her and walked back into the common room (the door was still opened cause they never got fully out). He walked over to the fire, Jessie followed. By then all of Mrs. Juliana's Gryiffindor students were up Austin was sitting next to Mary they were talking. They starred as Chranes passed by holding up a piece of paper over the fire, while Jessie sobbed. She didn't stop him from dropping it in, it look like she know that it was right but she couldn't help thinking that she still wanted it.

"Jessie!" said Mary she ran over and hugged her. Austin went to Chranes and said

"What did you do to her" he said madly. Though he didn't fully believe that Chranes would do anything to make a friend cry, but an enemy-

"It wasn't him Aus, it was---Tom!" she said, sobbing harder then ever it looked as if she refused to cry.

"is she always this stubborn to cry?" James whispered the Chranes. He nodded and whispered back

"You should see when she gets hurt not a signal tear or a sob, this is the worst I've seen her. But we're all like that, it's our ways" He looked worried. Jessie pulled away from Mary and went up the girls stairs. 

"Come on let's go to breakfast, she wants to be alone" said Mary pulling Chranes and Austin out. James followed. They walked down to the great hall. They ate slowly no one talked they all looked depressed. 'It seemed like they were over reacting, sure they should be sad for her, but depressed? Maybe there is more to that story about Tom? Or more to their race?' James asked him self.

James seemed like an outcast so he started a conversation with Lily who just sat next to him. Then the schedules were handed out, it looked like James and Lily had all their classes together. James glanced over at the guests they still looked depressed. It looked like they had classes with Hogwarts students in their own class. So naturally, Chranes had almost all of his classes with James and Lily. Juliana's students didn't have a class before dinner though.

"So, where's Jessie?" James looked up and saw Ed standing there talking to Mary.

"None of your business!" said Mary not looking up from her food. 

"Go away!" said Austin though gritted teeth. Chranes seemed to appalled to speak. James was about to ask Chranes what this was about but the look on all of their faces stopped him. Just then Mrs. Juliana showed up and told Ed to go back to the Slytherin table. He reluctantly went back. Just then she bent down to ask Mary something and Mary nodded shortly. Then Mrs. Juliana went back to the staff table and told something to Dumbledore who nodded seriously. All of her students looked very upset still and twitchy. Then she went out of the great hall. James finished his breakfast with Lily. Then Lily waited for everyone to come down before she asked,

"I wonder what that was about?" whispered Lily to James, who just shrugged.

Everyone started off to classes, when the door busted open and there stood Mrs. Juliana. She looked ferrous as she pulled Ed aside and out of the great hall. Ed looked bewildered, everyone went quite the minute she came in and Dumbledore stood up. He followed them out the door. Many students hurried out the door to see what was going on but they were already gone the time they got out of the great hall. 

Just then Professor Mc Gonagall stood up and said

"Go to classes now!" she looked. The teachers left too, and all the students left after the teachers.

Lily and James had to shoo some people out of the great hall and tell them to go to classes. Then Lily and James had started off them selves; they were talking quietly to each other about what that could have been all about. Then someone yelled their names,

"Hey Lily, James!" they turned around and there stood Peter, Sirius, and Remus.

"Where were you?" asked James spinning around to face them.

"We were ah _planing"_ answered Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"Lily I'll catch up to you k" Lily raised her eyebrows at James then set off.

"So what are we doing this month?" asked James pulling them into an empty classroom. Each month when Remus is turned into a werewolf they all change and roam around the grounds.

"We were thinking if we went behind Hogwarts this time!" said Peter excited.

"Yeah that'll be good," said James.

"So all in favor say I" said Sirius looking around at his friends.

"I" said everyone.

"Good now we have to get back to class" said James.

"Ok head boy, whatever you say!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Lets go" James said leading the way.

They all set off for class, Herbology. They all had it together, it took them a while to convince the professor that James and his friends had to help the caretaker. Finally, she gave in and let them sit without a detention.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****


	4. The Prediction

A/N This is rather good! This explains a bit and is dramatic. No flames please review!!!!! It's about the future *twilight music theme* James and Lily do a bit in this one. Not a lot but I'm warning you k J !!! 

CH 4 The Prediction

At lunch break James asked some of the forth years if Jessie was in class and they said no. James sat down at the Gryiffindor table and turned to Chranes.

"So what happened to Jessie?" James asked.

"Uh, nothing really," lied Chranes.

"Chranes.."

"Ok, Later" said Chranes finishing his lunch.

Rachel sat down besides James and said

"Congratulations with Lily!" she said. Then Sirius sat next to her and Remus and Peter sat across them. Then Lily sat across James.

"Ah look the hole family's here! Doesn't it make you feel all warm and tingly inside." Said Sirius jokingly. Everyone laughed, then Jessie and Mary walked in the great hall they sat across Chranes (which was besides Lily) 

"Are you ok?" Lily asked Jessie

"Yes, I'm uh- fine" answered Jessie looking at her plate.

"Well, so how's everyone?" asked Nearly Headless Nick. He was the Gryiffindor ghost. Jessie, Mary and Chranes looked at him and mumbled a quick fine. While everyone else said fine perfectly normal.

"Not the happiest bunch are we today?" he said looking at Juliana's students.

James shook his head at Nick who understood and went over to talk to the Hufflepuff ghost. Just then Austin sat down next to James and said

"Hi, what's your name, I noticed that you were in the common room earlier and I didn't catch your name." 

"James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Lily Hancy, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Rachel Danoeds." James answered. 

"Hi," said Austin starting on some yogurt that Jessie was making him eat.

"So Jessie, what up I mean do you have a boyfriend cause I'm available!" said Peter winking. James, Austin, Mary and Chranes all dropped their forks. Jessie stood up, and forced a smile and said before leaving.

"I think I'm available, well… " then she left

Ed got up from the Slytherin table and ran after her. 

"I really hope Ed doesn't give her a hard time!" said Mary looking around Chranes at the door nervously. Austin was about to stand up but Chranes stuck his head and said.

"Don't she can take care of her self"

"Uh I'm sorry, I guess he shouldn't of said that" said Remus looking down.

"No, it's ok she's just having problems with…," said Mary with sympathy for Remus.

"So your free?" Remus asked Mary. Mary giggled, blushed and just looked at her food. James winked at Remus who looked excited. 

"Oh my god!!!" said Rachel in an over excited fake way. Lily whispered to Rachel they both giggled and looked at Mary who pretended not to notice. Then Rachel whispered to Remus.

"Ok, Mary uh will you be my girlfriend?" asked Remus.

"Uh ok!" Mary said looking up with a grin.

"That was easy!" said Rachel Lily smiled in agreement.

"Lily, so what are you doing this Saturday?" asked James

"Well, what would I be doing?" said Lily with a grin.

"Well I asked Dumbledore, if I could take you to Hogsmeade" said James

"You asked…ok I'll go" said Lily standing up.

"You wanna walk to class with me, James?" asked Lily looking at him. James got up and took her arm, ignoring Sirius remarks. They walked out of the great hall and climbed the steps for Divination. They just got to the north tower when James pulled her into an empty classroom and said

"You know I… I don't what to say I just have to talk to you, be with you, look at you" James stepped closer looking deeply in her eyes searching.

"James.." she stepped closer. James leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He put his hand around her lower back rubbing it. He wasn't even thinking he was just doing. He brought his hands around to her stomach and up her shirt feeling her stomach. He moved his hands back to her back letting them fall lower and lower until they were at her butt. He kissed her neck then moved back to her lips. She slipped her hands up his shirt and felt his sides and stomach (very muscular {ouch, um yeah I'll get on with the story}) She felt his chest, placing her hands on his chest for a while. He moved his hands to her chest, on top of her bra, he felt around. She pulled away from his lips, James still had his eyes closed as if he she was still there. She stepped away so his hands fell and she removed her hands.

"James we have to go to class now" she said taking his hand and walking up the north tower. They walked into the classroom to find everyone there but the teacher.

"So, James what were you doing?" asked Sirius sarcastically as they sat down around a table with him, Peter, Remus and Rachel. Rachel looked at Lily desperately to get a story out of her. Lily just whispered later in her ear. Rachel smiled and Sirius asked what Lily said but Rachel refused.

"Hello, class," said Professor Twanlney from the distance. 

"Today we will continue to crystal gaze." Moans came from the class.

"Look, you haven't done this sense your third year, and you need to work on it!" she said dropping her normal misty voice.

"Now go get them off the shelve!" she said regaining half of her misty voice.

The class got up to get the balls and settled done again. James started gazing with the rest of his friends. Rachel, Polly Parrie (who was going out with Johnny Patil) and Lavender Jerresse (who was engaged to Mark Brown) were the only ones to see things in the ball (as far as James know). They just so happened all to be in the same class, Lavender, Mark and Polly were in Gryiffindor while Johnny was in Ravenclaw. James believed Rachel the most out of Lavender or Polly, who deeply admired the professor. 

Just then, Rachel gasped. The professor ran over to her looking excited to see that one of her favorite students (who didn't like her) was seeing something. 

"Tell me what you saw!" she said happily.

"No I can't say" said Rachel sadly. James swear that he saw her glance over at James and Lily. She looked back to the orb quickly and gasped again. Then she looked at Sirius with disbelief on her face. She looked back and said 

"Good he was framed, but by who? Then what happens?" she put her hands over her mouth

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes" said Sirius sharply. She looked at him lovingly and smiled a forced smile. Rachel shock tears out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I can' t say it anyways as much as I would like it to change!"

"You can worn us!" said James jumping up. Lily looked frightened but not as much as Peter. 

"Tell us Rachel" said Remus softly. She gave them a 'later' look and said reassuringly.

"It could be wrong anyways" she said hopefully.

"Yeah lets hope your not seeing it!" mumbled Peter. 

"Excuse you!" said Rachel looking over at him shocked.

"I mean that I hope it doesn't happen!" said Peter looking nervous.

"Professor come look at this!" shouted Lavender. She ran over to her looking over her shoulder. 

"What?" 

"It's- Rachel" Lavender said looking up at Rachel shocked.

"What about me!" Rachel shouted, running over. James exchanged worried looks with his friends. People around the room gasped too and started whispering and moving over to Lavender and Polly's table. Chranes ran into the room, he looked worried. He ran over to Lavender (no one took any notice that he entered.) Then he ran over to James, and kneeled next to him and said.

"What she seeing is true both of them! I can sense it!" said Chranes looking terrified.

"What is it Chranes?" said James looking extremely serious.

"I can't say it's to terrible" he said looking to the ground.

"But I can worn, James don't trust all of your friends, I have an idea to who the betrayer is unlike Rachel, and I'm telling you James and Sirius watch out for yourselves! Keep a good watch over Rachel and trust Dumbledore!" he said urgently. He looked at all the nervous faces.

"What you saw it in the crystal ball too?" asked Remus.

"No, I feel it I can tell" he answered Remus.

"I thought you can't read minds in here?" said Peter looking nervous.

"I can't, but I can still feel the worry and distress of Lavender and Rachel, it's so strong that I can pick up some details" then Rachel sat back down looking sick.

"Did you see Lavender's?" asked James quickly.

"No, a seer can't see another seer seeing but it's about me and it's terrible, Chranes tell me what it is!" Rachel demanded.

"No!" refused Chranes.

"Will, I…Will I die?" asked Rachel timidly. Chranes hung his head slowly.

"NO" shouted Sirius, everything went quite. He stood up, and turned his chair over and looked close to tears.

"NO!" he repeated "How can we trust you, we barely know you-your not even a wizard you're a freak!" Sirius shouted pointing a finger at Chranes, and took Rachel's hand and pulled out of the room who was crying.

"I know he'd take it that way, that's why I didn't want to tell" he hung his head again. James looked shocked, Lily stood up and ran out of the room. Remus buried his head in his arms and Peter sat there looking like some one just stabbed him. James got up and followed Lily, Chranes got up too so did Remus and Peter. They ran down the hall after James who was running after Lily. They all stopped when they got to the Gryiffindor tower. They climbed in, Lily ran straight up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, and surprisingly James followed. He didn't think twice, his head was buzzing with what just happened. Peter clasped in a chair and Remus did on the couch Chranes stayed standing. Just then Rachel and Sirius walked into the room crying, both of them. Chranes ran up to them, 

"I'm sorry I didn't- this is why I didn't want to say anything" he said hugging Rachel. Sirius pulled them apart he looked furious.

"YOU- I CHOSE NOT TO BELIEVE YOU!" he shouted at Chranes. Then, he tackled him to the ground. Chranes wasn't looking when he did, so he was caught by surprise. Sirius tried to through a punch at Chranes, but he caught it. Then he through Sirius off of him with the other hand it looked as if he didn't even come anywhere close to breaking a sweat.

"Listen Sirius, I'm warning you now, I can't help it when I'm attacked I will attack back! I'm trying very hard to control my body now. It's our nature to, so leave before I hurt you I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help it sometimes" he said warningly.

"Hah," yelled Sirius pulling out his wand. He tried to freeze Chranes but the spell bounced off him. Rachel had to duck as it whizzed by her.

"I can take you!" said Sirius as his wand flew out of his hand. Rachel screamed

"Sirius stop!"

"How did you do that?" yelled Sirius ignoring Rachel.

"Leave I'm losing control!" shouted Chranes. Remus jumped up, and pulled out his wand and opened the door and blasted Sirius though it and closed it. Then he ran over to it opened it again and went out, Rachel followed Remus.

Chranes sat down he starred at Peter out of the corner of his eyes and said

"Now, I have a better idea who it is, and I'm warning you!" he said dangerously. Peter got up and ran out of the room mumbling something like 'I don't know what your talking about'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Decisions and Surprises

A/N They really sit down and explain in this one. No flames please review!!! This one is important to read!! J

CH 5 The Decisions and surprises 

All of them were sitting at the dinner table almost everyone else had left. They just ate their food quickly, they were there one hour after everyone had left. Finally, Dumbledore came back in and sat down next to them, they didn't look up.

"So, what's the matter?" he asked seriously.

"We saw- we saw a prediction" said Rachel sobbing. James gripped his hand around his fork tighter he still didn't know what was going to happen to Lily and him but he knew it had to do with a trader.

"Yes, but as disturbing as it can be, it still is a prediction" said Dumbledore wisely. James had never thought of that, maybe Chranes was wrong.

"Dumbledore, sir I know it's right," said Chranes hanging his head. Rachel busted into tears, Sirius put his arm around her. Lily looked grief beyond words.

"Humm" Dumbledore said giving Chranes a searching look. 

"Chranes I want to talk to you, follow me," said Dumbledore getting up.

Chranes looked helplessly around at everyone, James nodded, and Chranes left. A half an hour later everyone went up to the common room and went straight to bed. Everyone in the seventh year, guy's dormitory lay awake. Waiting, waiting for Chranes to return, and when he did they all stood up.

"What did he say?" asked James urgently.

"That, maybe the future is best unsaid" said Chranes looking ashamed.

"So it's true?" asked Remus timidly. All eyes were on Chranes now and he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, the future isn't always clear, but for now, yes" Chranes said looking down. Sirius sat down looking horrorstruck and Peter just gaped at Chranes James stood there wondering what was the prediction about him and Lily. Remus sat on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"I-I won't let it happen" said Sirius quietly. "I won't," he said louder.

"Dumbledore said don't worry about it, it's the future and enjoy your last year at Hogwarts!" said Chranes trying but not succeeding to sound more cheerful.

"He's right you know!" said James straightening up. "WE shouldn't worry about it, just put it in the back of our heads and enjoy- life." 

"Well that would be hard, but I'll try" said Sirius. "Lets go see the girls" he got up and looked back at his friends "Are you coming?" he asked opening the door. They shrugged and followed in to the girl's dormitory. They knocked on the door softly. Polly answered it,

"What are you doing here?" she asked half asleep.

"We need to talk to Lily and Rachel!" said Sirius.

"Um ok" she was intimidated a bit by five guys standing there. 

"Lily, Rachel!" she called turning around. 'Whats and huhs' could be heard over rustling of covers. Lily and Rachel appeared looking tired.

"Let's go down stairs, Lavender is sleeping," Rachel said leading the way. 

They all sat down on the couches by the fire. Peter sat in an armchair. James had his arm around Lily tightly and same with Sirius around Rachel. Remus and Chranes sat next to each other. Sirius stood up,

"We have decided not to let this come between us, and having fun this year." He said pacing. "Chranes will this happen this year, or the next?" he asked hopefully.

"No it'll come later" Chranes answered glancing at Peter "I'm sorry about this, I shouldn't have said anything or told you later, that was a mistake I shouldn't of made!" He shock his head, looking down.

"Who's down there?" came Jessie's voice. She looked at Chranes, ran over to him, and put her arm around him. 

"I herd what happened" Jessie stated. "Sirius you are right, live your life the fullest, then worry about it when the time comes. Don't worry you'll have a warning when the time comes and Chranes. Mary and I will be by your side." She said standing up.

"Jessie, what about Austin?" Peter asked nervously.

"Well," she said darkening her eyes at the sight of Peter "I won't let him come, it's to dangerous" 

"Jessie, I'm sorry at breakfast don't be mad at me!" said Peter beggarly. She turned sharply around at him and said

"It's not that! I forgive you." she said with a smile that didn't light up it was just a painted smile. Then she lightened up when she put her back to him. " I have to get back to Polly and Lavender, they were asking me for makeup tips" she winked and step up the stairs.

"She's a great girl Chranes don't lose her!" said Remus watching her climb the stairs.

"We are just friends but I fell like her brother, guys bother her continually." He said half smiling. "Some guys are meaner then a bother!" he said raising his voice.

"Oh yeah what about Tom?" asked James curiously. Everyone looked over at Chranes, James had told everyone the story.

"Well, her old boy-friend was quite er abusive-verbally. She doesn't have any parents well, no of us really do we were ripped from them, to train. We were promised to be returned to them when we have mastered our training. So, we lack ah parentally love, Mrs. Juliana tries her best but she is our coach not our parent. Well then we found out that Jessie's boy friend was er Voldemont!" said Chranes quietly. Everyone gasped at the name.

"Please don't say that name my ears are ringing!" said Peter and Rachel nodded.

"I thought he was much older then us?" said James

"Yes, well no, you see he spilt him self into two when he was 15 and preserved him self so that he could bring him out when he was needed." Said Chranes sadly.

"Sick man, we had to battle him a couple times, sick sick!" said Chranes shivering

"And you lived, did you kill him?" said Lily shocked.

"No, he is still alive but either he would escape or we would, depends on who's winning. We were made to leave cause Dumbledore put a cruse on us so when we are losing, we appreciate to his office. He knows that we'll keep fighting, we never give up to someone equal to our power. We are equaled to him when we fight together. We only rarely would have to wait, not fight or rather hide. We are ashamed when we do but, we are wiser then that to fight them." Everyone starred at Chranes.

"When do you have to hide?" Sirius asked. 

"When Voldemont has all his death eaters, we usually fight he without the death eaters" Chranes explained

"Why would he fight alone in the first place?" asked Remus interested.

"We would catch him off guard when he was alone. However, we would never attack on his back, very cowardly" Chances finished.

"Why aren't you all in Gryiffindor?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know I think the hat can see beyond certain things," said Chranes looking into space. Just then, loud footsteps could be heard, Austin running down the stairs looking wide-eyed. 

"What's going on who said Voldemont, attack?" said Austin looking wildly around. Then Mary come out from the girls stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked, then she spotted Remus and she smiled at him.

"Do you guys have dog ears or something?" asked Sirius looking at Mary and Austin.

"Don't worry I was explaining some stuff to them" said Chranes to Mary and Austin. "Go back to bed!"

"I'm staying with Remus," said Mary sitting down next to him. Remus put his arm around her.

"Go back to bed Austin, you need your rest!" repeated Chranes. He stomped back up the stairs mumbling. 

"What's the deal with Ed?" asked Peter looking at Chranes.

"He likes her, but he just a jerk, he played with her. He had a girlfriend when he told he liked her." Said Chranes. Mary scoffed.

"Why does he still bother her?" asked Peter interested.

"Well, we don't know, cause she's beautiful, maybe it's cause he broke up his this girlfriend and he's lonely, cause he might be working for Tom. At one point we weren't sure what side he was on!" Mary said disgusted. "Oh, he makes me so mad!" she said clenching her fists. "He's such a jerk! I still think he is working for Tom! Jessie just ignores him though, she's strong." 

"You know what Dumbledore told me what he thinks, he said that Tom probably put a spell on Jess to make he like him. However, Jessie is strong and she can fight it so she's having a internal struggle too!" said Chranes looking at everyone. Mary stood up and shock her head "That explains at lot! I have to go to bed, for training tomorrow," she gave Remus a hug then left.

"Yeah, we have to fight each other today, I have to keep my title!" he smiled and walked up the boys stairs.

"Wait, Chranes!" shouted James, Chranes turned around

" Hey weren't you in Divination class today?" 

"We decided not to do that class, because we don't need it" Chranes smiled and continued up the stairs to bed.

"Weird people or whatever they are" sighed Sirius.

"You bet" added James. Lily kissed him,

"Well I'm going to bed too," said Lily standing up. Rachel gave Sirius a big kiss then followed her up the stairs.

"You know I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend!" Peter said outraged.

"You'll find one!" said Sirius smiling doubtfully. 

"Why don't you all find one for me?" he asked looking hopefully at his friends.

****

"Doubt that! Why did Jessie and Chranes keep looking at you darkly?" Remus snapped at Peter.

"Wow Remus is it that time of month? Should I get some pads and the shrieking shack?" Sirius asked teasingly. 

"Shut up!" said Remus making a pillow out of his wand and throwing it at Sirius.

"Ouch!" said Sirius "That's not a pillow it's as hard as rock!" 

"Well, it's filled with them!" said Remus smiling.

"Alright you too!" said James teasingly.

"Sit down James!" said Sirius with a fake push to James. 

"Speaking of that, we have to go this Friday, and that's in two day for all you calendar illiterate people. We are going behind Hogwarts!" said Peter. Peter left and went up stairs without being noticed by his fake fighting friends. While James, Remus and Sirius had a massive pillow fight. A little while later, all the boys went back up stairs. James saw Peter in his bed (he forgot to drew his curtains) Remus drew them for him.

"I didn't notice that he left, he hasn't been himself lately poor chap!" they all climbed into bed and put out the light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****


	6. Look to the future

A/N should I keep going after this? Sorry it took so long. Don't be so hard on me k! I love you all. It's been great!

The next day everyone tried to forget but it wasn't working. Sirius made a potion that put the thought in the back of their minds. Not to completely forget it but put away until you drank it again and you'll remember it, this was called a forget-me-not potion. 

They all walked to breakfast together. Lily and James were holding hands.

"Will you ever give it a rest?!" asked Sirius annoyed, as Lily and James started kissing.

"Hello again!" came the voice of Gilderoy. James looked down at him and frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to be polite. The seventh years stared down at him. 

"I was wondering why you looked so down!" he said trying to brave. Chranes glared at him. Lockhart turned away from Chranes and turned back to James.

"I think I have something to cheer you up! How about a delicious cake?!" Lockhart reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He tried to twirl it in his fingers but he dropped it. "opps," he said as he blushed and picked it up. Rachel put her hands on her hips and Sirius folded his arms. Chranes continued glaring, James and Lily raised their eyebrows. Remus and Peter ignored the first year and were whispering to each other. 

"All right, uh- be amazed!" Lockhart said pompously. He brought his wand up and brought it crashing down. He mumbled something under his breath and out popped a frog. He looked at it confused but he looked up and smiled.

"Uh Tada! I thought it'd make you smile!" Lockhart bowed with much twirling of his hand. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to our cake?" Sirius asked, shifting his weight. 

"Uh, about that, Well, I wanted to surprise you! I thought that this would be I thought this would- be funnier!" The frog hopped away. The seventh years moved on to the great hall. Lockhart ran to catch up. He stayed behind and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. They sat down at the Gryiffindor table. 

"Who _was _that?" asked Chranes still glaring at Lockhart.

"Some annoying first year," said Sirius helping himself to pancakes "I don't even want to know his name," he shook his head and pored himself some pumpkin juice.

"His name is Gilderoy Lockhart," said Lily, passing the eggs to Rachel.

"Did you not hear me?" Sirius asked bitterly. Rachel put her arm around Sirius.

"Relax!" She cooed to him. Sirius snuggled against her arm. 

"I think you guys need this!" said a sixth year they had never talked to before. He raised his wand and preformed the cheering charm on them. It helped. For the rest of the day everything was back to normal and it seemed like the prophecies were never herd. Before dinner, they decided to go see Hagrid. Chranes didn't come because he didn't know him. They crossed the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Ogg walked out of it. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter waved to him. He used to be the gamekeeper and retired the year they came to Hogwarts. He had finished training Hagrid and They still see Ogg from time to time and got to know him one day while they were both visiting Hagrid at the same time.

"Who is that?" Lily asked James.

"That's Ogg, the old game keeper, friend of Hagrid," explained Sirius.

"Oh," Lily said knocking on Hagrid's door.

Hagrid opened the door and looked at them cheerfully. 

"Hey, wha's going on?"

"Hi, nothing what's going on with you?" Rachel asked cheerfully.

"Come in," Hagrid said. He stepped aside so they could come in. They sat around his small table.

"How do y' guys like bein' the big ones on the grounds?" Hagrid asked as he got a plate of cookies out. 

"Same as always, it feels," James said disappointed.

"Well, you wait, all these fun activities are comin' your way!" Hagrid said sitting down.

"Really like what?" asked Remus excited.

"Yeah, tell us." Peter said.

"Can't, you'll find out soon enough!" Hagrid said chuckling.

"Oh come on!" coaxed Rachel, she pouted.

"Nope, I promised Dumbledore!" he said looking at his wizard watch. His wizard watch was square with no numbers, just stuff like class one, class two, Hogsmeade, and lunch. On the top, it said whatever day of the week it was so on Saturday the clock would say different things.

"So how do you like being the big people on campus?" Hagrid asked.

"It's fun," Sirius answered.

All of a sudden, footsteps could be herd outside and then a knock on Hagrid's door.

"Come in!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

Professor McGonagall walked in proudly.

"May Dumbledore and I talk to you Hagrid, in his office?" she requested more then asked. She noticed the students and smiled quickly at them.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting," she said she looked back at Hadrid.

"Well, don't wait up for me," Hagrid said to the kids. He stood up smiled at them then left.

"You know, I really don't think I want the future to come," Rachel said putting her head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius put a loving arm around her. Peter grunted.

"Well, we can't stop it," Lily whispered.

"Unfortunately," Remus added. He looked down at his hands, they were fiddling with each other.

"I agree, I just don't want the sadness to come upon us. I'm not ready," Lily added. James nodded.

"Well maybe we will be ready when it comes," James said putting his arm around Lily and pulling her close. He smelled her beautiful red hair it smelled of roses.

"Yeah let's hope," added Peter sighing.

"Well I'll count on this guys, until death we'll be the best of friends," James said merrily.

"Here, here!" Sirius said holding up an imaginary glass. The group followed.

"Well at least we have each other," Lily said kissing James.

"You'll always have me," James whispered in her ear.

"Look how much we have to look forward to this year though, on the bright side," said Peter smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Remus said.

"No matter what happens," James whispered, squeezing Lily hand.

I was thinking of making an alternate ending (like two years later thing) that involved Chranes and the others fighting Voldemont what do you think?

Was that ending powerful? Please review!!~~

@--)---


End file.
